The use of large vertical underwater acoustic arrays presents several handling problems. In a vertical array, the length of the array usually exceeds the height of the crane or "A" frame that is used to handle the array. Consequently, deployment of the array is usually accomplished by lowering first the bottom section, tying it off, taking a new purchase and repeating this procedure until the full length of the array is deployed. Retrieval is accomplished in the reverse order. Both of these operations are time consuming, awkward and require a large storage space. Further, while in the deployed state the array has a large dynamic mass and high drag. While this is desirable for the stability of the deployed system, it requires a slow deployment and recovery and massive handling gear in order to carry the load. The term "dynamic mass" is used to denote the apparent mass of a body moving in a fluid. This is higher than the actual mass of the body due to the mass of fluid that moves with the body.